


Cooperative Fun

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: When her friend Lena bails out of helping her beat a difficult part of her game, Hana decides to turn to her girlfriend Brigitte for help. (D'va x Brigitte, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Cooperative Fun

"What do you mean, you have to go?!" Hana exclaimed into the headset. "You can't just quit the game now!"

"Sorry, love," Hana's friend Lena replied. "Amélie wants me for something. It might be a while. You'll have to find someone else to help out."

Hana sighed. "Alright... I'll text you later, Lena."

"Cheers love," Lena bid her farewell, before she closed the voice chat.

Hana Song groaned, resting her head back in her gaming chair. Tonight, she had been hoping that she and her friend Lena would finally be able to beat this quest in a game they both played. The game was an RPG game named Endless Dungeon.

Hana had been struggling on this particular quest for at least a week now, always getting killed by the large Ogre boss at the end of the level. Lena, her close friend had offered to help her with it, but now she was gone and Hana was alone.

The Korean girl sighed, holding her head in her hands. She couldn't do this without help, but Lena was the only person she knew who was as much of a gamer as her.

As Hana wallowed her pity, she heard the sound of banging coming from the garage, the distinct sound of a hammer pounding metal. This gave her an idea, an idea of exactly how could help her with this game.

She got out of her chair and ran out to the garage of her house, peaking around the corner. Inside the garage was Brigitte, Hana's girlfriend. They had gotten together some years ago and were now living as a couple. Brigitte worked as an engineer, who was often found tinkering with machines and making inventions in the garage.

Hana knew that her girlfriend needed a distraction from... whatever contraption she was building. Brigitte could get stressed quite easily.

"Hey, babe!" Hana called to her, hoping to get her attention.

"Huh?" Brigitte looked up from her workbench, turning around. Her clothes seemed to be rather sweaty and there was a lot of dirt on her arms and forehead. As she quickly wiped her brow, she smiled. "Oh, it's you, Hana."

Hana blushed bright red almost immediately after her girlfriend had turned around. Brigitte was a much more buff girl than herself, and taller too. She went to the gym as often as she was in the garage, but always made time for Hana.

Brigitte smirked. "Something the matter, babe? There's some red stuff on your face."

Hana didn't say a word, merely strode up to her lover and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a tender, passionate kiss.

Brigitte giggled, kissing her girlfriend back. "Awww you came for kisses?"

Hana shook her head. "Nah, kisses are a bonus," she stated. She then looked at the pile of metal and wires that Brigitte had been working on. "Are you busy right now?"

Brigitte sighed. "I was... but I don't mind taking a break for a while, since it's you." She smiled at her, before hugging her in her strong biceps.

Hana flushed in the muscular embrace of her girlfriend. "Well... I've got a little problem I need help with. Could... maybe help out?"

"Babe, for you, I'll do anything," The Swedish girl replied confidently.

Hana grinned. "Perfect." She then grabbed Brigitte by the arm and pulled her along. "This way!" She then started to run back into the house, dragging Brigitte along with her,

"Hey!" Brigitte exclaimed, surprised by how fast Hana was dragging her. "Slow down will you?"

Hana led Brigitte through their house, eventually bringing her girlfriend to her gaming den in the front room, her console turned on and the game onscreen currently paused.

Brigitte suddenly felt confused. "Hey babe, what's going on here?" she wondered.

"I need your help with this game of mine," Hana explained. "There's this bit I'm stuck on and I need a Co-op partner."

"Babe, I'm shit at games," Brigitte reminded her. "I literally can't even play the games on my phone without screwing up."

"Please," Hana pouted, doing her famous kitty face, the face she knew Brigitte couldn't resist.

Brigitte looked deep into Hana's eyes, sighing softly. "Okay, I'll do it." She then smirked. "What do I need to do?"

"Yay!" Hana cheered, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" She then ran over to the TV, grabbing a pair of game controllers and passing one to Brigitte. "Okay, just sit down next to me and I'll explain everything."

Brigitte parked herself next to Hana's chair, holding the controller in her hands as she sat on the floor. She hadn't the faintest clue of what to do, but she was more than happy to help Hana.

"Okay, so this game is basically one of those dungeon RPG kind of games," Hana said. "To put it simply, we gotta kill this really big guy and then we win."

"Which one of these buttons do I have to press?" Brigitte wondered, eyeing the various buttons on her controller. "Is it this one?" She then pointed to a random button.

"No, babe you need to turn the controller on first," Hana instructed. She then pointed at the large button in the centre of the pad. "This one. Press this button."

"Ohhh, okay," Brigitte said with a nod. She pressed her finger down on the controller, turning it on.

Hana then unpaused the game and the screen was suddenly split in half. On the top half of the screen, in the dark castle-like area where Hana had stopped, was her character, a large bulky woman wearing armour and carrying a large hammer.

On the bottom of the screen was a ninja-like elf character, wielding a pair of daggers. Brigitte assumed this was her character.

"So... can I move now?" Brigitte asked.

Hana nodded. "Yup, take a few seconds to get a feel for the controls."

Brigitte fiddled around the controls of the game, making her character run and jump and use their abilities, of which she was able to figure out was a cloaking ability, a dash attack and a frenzy charged attack where the character would throw their daggers at a target in quick succession.

Hana smiled. She was very glad at how good Brigitte was picking up the controls. With any luck, they would be able to beat this boss together.

After a few more minutes of letting Brigitte learn the controls, Hana asked. "So... you think you're ready?"

"I might be a little rusty, babe," Brigitte replied. "but I'll do my best for you."

"Okey-doke!" Hana agreed. "Follow my lead."

Hana pushed the stick of her controller forward, her character starting off into the next room. Brigitte soon followed and the two were eventually in a large black arena, with ruins and rubble surrounding them.

"So what happens now?" Brigitte wondered. "Where's the guy we have to fight?"

"Wait for it," Hana told her.

Suddenly, the screen rumbled and down from the ceiling, a large creature dropped before them, roaring. The creature was a large, obese looking man, with a face that resembled a pig's and wearing what appeared to be a large furry cloak. In its hand, was a large hook attached to a chain. A caption on the bottom of the screen revealed its name. Hoghaus Of The Mamoswine.

"Okay, he's big," Brigitte remarked, eyes widening.

"He's big, he's killed me over like a dozen times and I'm pretty sure he's the hardest boss in this damned game," Hana remarked. "But you and me, Brigi, we're gonna kick his piggy butt."

Hana's character then darted forward, smashing her hammer into the front of the Boss.

Hoghaus roared, throwing his hook towards the character, cutting off a bit of her health.

"Fuck!" Hana exclaimed. "He's kicking my ass!"

"Hang on!" Brigitte responded, quickly rushing towards Hana, using her characters dash attack to cut through the large ogre, cutting down his health, but not as much as his attack had done to Hana.

Hoghaus then threw his hook at Hana's character, grabbing her and pulling her towards him where he then breathed a blast of flame from his mouth, utterly destroying Hana's health bar.

"No! No! No!" Hana complained, grabbing the sides of her head. This was how it always ended. By the fire breath attack.

Brigitte's character rolled around and kept dashing past Hoghaus, sliding down his health by barely a smidgeon.

"We're barely damaging him!" Hana complained. Suddenly, Hana then noticed something on the bottom of Brigitte's screen, a glowing purple symbol. Her eyes widened. "Brigi! Press Y!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Brigitte pressed the Y button on the top of her controller. Her character then leapt into the air, screaming like a harpy before pulling out a giant bow and firing a golden arrow straight through Hoghaus.

The beast roared as it tumbled, defeated and beaten by the awesome might of Brigitte's attack.

Hana screamed with joy, jumping up from her seat. "Oh my gosh you did it!" She cheered, jumping on top of Brigitte. "Baby, I could kiss you!"

Brigitte chuckled. "What's stopping you?" She said with a smirk.

Hana blushed. "Ummm..." She looked away, very shy, but then Brigitte grabbed her arms and pulled her downwards, letting their lips meet in a soft, loving kiss.

The two of them lay on the floor, kissing softly as Brigitte wrapped her legs around Hana, holding her firmly in place.

Hana pulled away and sighed, resting on Brigitte's breasts. "Thank you... so so much."

"Anything for my little kitten," Brigitte replied, kissing her forehead softly, happy to have helped her beloved Hana.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ever since Brigitte was put into the game some weeks ago, I was dying to use her in something. Thankfully, everyone shipping her with D'va gave me a lot of ideas. :3

See ya next time!


End file.
